Lille Barro
|-|Lille Barro= |-|Quincy: Vollständig, Ziliel= |-|Vollständig Second Form= Summary Lille Barro (リジェ・バロ, Rije Baro) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "X" - "The X-Axis", as well as the leader of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | High 6-C | High 6-C | High 6-C | Unknown, likely High 8-C with energy blasts Name: Lille Barro Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter, Leader of the Schutzstaffel Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksmanship, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Lille can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Effortless penetration with The X-Axis (It's an instantaneous effect. Nothing is crossed nor nothing moves, and it can't be dodge), Transformation (With Vollständig), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Lille can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Intangibility (He is untouched even by Shinigami who can interact with spirits and intangible objects), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects. Can bypass his own intangibility with The X-Axis), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) |-|Quincy: Vollständig=All previous abilities, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 3), True Flight |-|Vollständig Second Form=All previous abilities, Light Manipulation, Body Control, Duplication (Can duplicate into lesser clones of himself) |-|Weakened Lille=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Lille can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Being the leader of the Schutzstaffel and one of the most powerful Sternritter, should not be weaker than post-timeskip Tōshirō as well as the likes of Bazz-B and Askin), The X-Axis ignores conventional durability | Large Island level (Superior to before) | Large Island level (Should be far more powerful than his base state) | Large Island level (Should be superior to before) | Unknown, likely Large Building level with energy blasts (Was unleashing blasts that looked to be this powerful. Capable of easily obliterating hordes of Shinigami foot soldiers. Was no match for a Lieutenant level such as Izuru. Likely around the level of a weak Seated Officer) Speed: Relativistic (Should be at least as fast as the female Sternritter group) | Relativistic (Can keep up with the Royal Guard after being revitalized) | Relativistic (Almost as fast as Shunsui, can teleport in Quincy: Vollständig) | Relativistic | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Large Island Class | Large Island Class | Large Island Class | Unknown Durability: Large Island level | Large Island level | Large Island level (Should be more durable than his base state) | Large Island level | Unknown Stamina: Very high. Much weaker characters can fight for days without rest and with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans. In Quincy: Vollstandig, he can fight even with his torso full of holes and even after decapitation. Stamina in weakened form is unknown Range: Potentially dozens of kilometres with Diagramm Standard Equipment: His Spirit Weapon, Diagramm, Medallion Intelligence: High, as he is rather pragmatic in killing targets efficiently and aim at the ideal weak points of his targets' bodies, even while they are falling, prefers to take out the weaker targets and be in faraway places to snipe the most effective targets, while being virtually impossible to find normally Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. | After achieving Vollständig, while he is immune to most attacks, he is not immune to reality manipulation attacks, such as Shunsui Kyoraku's Bankai, which caused a disease to appear on his body, and made him share his wounds. In his true Quincy: Vollständig form, his body reflects light strong enough that if it's reflected towards him, it can leave himself blind for a short period of time. If in someway The X-Axis is reflected back to him, it can bypass his intangibility and hurt him (such as in the case of Nanao's Zanpakutou). The X-Axis can be aim-dodge before is fired, as Shunsui did by going inside his shadow dimension. If his Heiligenschein (Halo) is destroyed, he will lose his godly power and will be reduced to a drastically weakened version of his previous form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. *'Blut Vene:' The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. *'Blut Arterie:' The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Heilig Pfeil: A quincy weapon that can be used to fire reishi-built arrows to fire upon the target. The X-Axis: X - The X-Axis is Lille's Schrift which allows him to uniformly penetrate anything between his weapon and his target, ignoring obstacles and durability. True Power: The true power of Lille's The X-Axis can only be attained after his eyes are opened three times in battle. Each occurrence of his eyes opening applies the The X-Axis ability on Lille's body. Instead of attacks and weapons penetrating Lille it is Lille's body that is penetrating them, intangibility in short. Upon his eyes opening for the third time, the effect become passive and permanently activated. 645Lille's Spirit Weapon, Diagramm.png|Lille's Spirit Weapon, Diagramm Quincy: Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. In this state, he can teleport and fly at will. Lille's Vollständig is Ziliel. The X-Axis (Enhanced): With his The X-Axis True Power active, Lille is constantly in a state of intangibility, rendering him virtually untouchable by physical attacks and even Kidō. Lille can also now fire multiple shots of The X-Axis from any of the holes in his wings. Teleportation: Lille can teleport to another location, where he appears as a spiralling circle that grows into his body. 648Lille teleports.png|Lille Teleports Second Form Lille 360-degree View.png|Lille 360 degree View 651Sabaki no Komyo.png|Sabaki no Kōmyō 653Lille generates.png|Light Generation 654Trompete fires.png|Trompete Lille's Vollständig can reach a higher form that further increases his Schrift abilities as well as his Vollständig abilties. *'Limb Generation:' Lille can create long arms for himself that have light-colored greaves and long fingers on each hand. *'360-degree View:' Lille Barro can manipulate the size and shape of his head at will, as well as move his eyes around to any location on his head. *'Sabaki no Kōmyō:' Lille can fire thin waves of energy from his forearms and hands. These energy waves can pierce through entire cities, and areas in its path are riddled with explosions. *'Light Generation:' Lille can form a large ball of light in front of his outstretched hand, allowing him to erase any nearby shadows at the cost of creating some on his own body. *'Trompete:' Lille creates a large trumpet out of Reishi before using it to fire an enormous blast powerful enough to erase a large part of a city. *'Blood Sparks:' If Lille Barro is injured someway, his body doesn't bleed. Instead, his body releases sparks of light strong enough to deeply wound his opponents. ' Weakened Form:' After being grievously wounded and shattered by Nanao Ise's Shinken Hakkyōken reflecting the power of Trompete back at him, which destroys his Heiligenschein and costs him his godly powers, Lille's shards reform into drastically weakened versions of his previous form. In this state, he can be able to shapeshift his body and fire energy blasts, though the attacks are more unstable in this state as it could explode in front of him should he fire it when forming. Key: Pre-Auswählen | Base | Quincy: Vollständig | Vollständig Second Form | Weakened Lille Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Ainz's Profile (Speed was equalized, Final Form Lille) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Sternritter Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Light Users Category:Blood Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Quincies Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Snipers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6